sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Сон
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BD ---- thumb|267px|Спящие львы, [[Серенгети]] thumb|267px|[[Крылов, Никифор Степанович|Никифор Крылов. Спящий мальчик]] Сон ( ) — естественный физиологический процесс пребывания в состоянии с минимальным уровнем мозговой деятельности и пониженной реакцией на окружающий мир, присущий млекопитающим, птицам, рыбам и некоторым другим животным, в том числе насекомым (например, дрозофилам). * Кроме того, словом «сон» называют последовательность образов (формируемых в течение фазы т. н. «быстрого сна»), которые человек может помнить (см. также сновидение). * Физиологически обычный сон отличается от других, похожих на него состояний — анабиоза (т. н. «спячки» у животных), гипнотического сна, комы, обморока, летаргического сна. Физиология сна Во сне повышается уровень анаболических процессов и снижается катаболизм. Сон в норме происходит циклически, примерно каждые 24 часа. Эти циклы называют циркадными ритмами. Они переопределяются каждые сутки, наиболее важным фактором является уровень освещения. От естественного цикла освещённости зависит уровень концентрации специальных фотозависимых белков. Циркадный цикл настроен обычно на длину светового дня. Помимо ночного сна, в некоторых культурах существует физиологически обусловленный кратковременный дневной сон — сиеста. Засыпание Непосредственно перед сном наступает состояние сонливости, снижения активности мозга, характеризующееся: # снижением уровня сознанияУРОВЕНЬ СОЗНАНИЯ ПОНИЖЕННЫЙ // Медицинский справочник ; # зевотой; # понижением чувствительности сенсорных систем; # снижением частоты сердечных сокращений, снижением секреторной деятельности желёз (слюнных → сухость слизистой рта; слёзных → жжение глаз, слипание век). Профессор Ричард Р. Будзин в Лаборатории исследований сна при Университете в Аризоне много лет изучал расстройства сна и рекомендует методику быстрого засыпания, основанную на шести этапах. В годовом отчёте по клинической психологии он описал различные психологические подходы, которые были использованы для лечения бессонницы (Bootzin & Epstein, 2011). Подобное лечение ещё раньше было названо лечением стимульным контролем (Morin et al., 2006). Советы включают в себя: ложиться спать, только когда хочешь спать, использовать постель только для сна, не лежать в постели больше 10 минут, если не получается заснуть — сделать так, чтобы кровать ассоциировалась только с быстрым засыпанием, просыпаться утром по будильнику в одно и то же время, не спать днем6 несложных этапов на пути к быстрому засыпанию. Структура сна Сон — особое состояние сознания человека и животных, включающее в себя ряд стадий, закономерно повторяющихся в течение ночи (при нормальном суточном графике). Появление этих стадий обусловлено активностью различных структур мозга. У здорового человека сон начинается с первой стадии медленного сна (Non-REM-сон), которая длится 5-10 минут. Затем наступает 2-я стадия, которая продолжается около 20 минут. Ещё 30-45 минут приходится на период 3-4 стадий. После этого спящий снова возвращается во 2-ю стадию медленного сна, после которой возникает первый эпизод быстрого сна, который имеет короткую продолжительность — около 5 минут. Вся эта последовательность называется циклом. Первый цикл имеет длительность 90-100 минут. Затем циклы повторяются, при этом уменьшается доля медленного сна, и постепенно нарастает доля быстрого сна (REM-сон), последний эпизод которого в отдельных случаях может достигать 1 часа. В среднем, при полноценном здоровом сне отмечается пять полных циклов. Последовательность смены стадий и их длительность удобно представлять в виде гипнограммы, которая наглядно отображает структуру сна пациента. Медленный сон Медленный сон (син.: медленноволновой сон, ортодоксальный сон), длится 80-90 минут. Наступает сразу после засыпания. * Первая стадия. Альфа-ритм уменьшается, и появляются низкоамплитудные медленные тета-ритмы, по амплитуде равные или превышающие альфа-ритм. Поведение: дремота с полусонными мечтаниями, абсурдными или галлюциногенными мыслями и иногда с гипнагогическими образами (сноподобными галлюцинациями). Мышечная активность снижается, снижается частота дыхания и пульса, замедляется обмен веществ, и понижается температура, глаза могут совершать медленные движения. В этой стадии могут интуитивно появляться идеи, способствующие успешному решению той или иной проблемы или иллюзия существования их. В ЭЭГ могут регистрироваться острые вертексные волны, POSTS, изредка наблюдается гипнагогическая гиперсинхрония. В этой стадии могут отмечаться гипнагогические подергивания. * Вторая стадия. (неглубокий или лёгкий сон). Дальнейшее снижение тонической мышечной активности. Сердечный ритм замедляется, температура тела снижается, глаза неподвижны. Занимает в целом около 45-55 % общего времени сна. Первый эпизод второй стадии длится около 20 минут. В ЭЭГ доминируют тета-волны, появляются так называемые «сонные веретёна» — сигма-ритм, который представляет собой учащённый альфа-ритм (12—14—20 Гц). С появлением «сонных веретён» происходит отключение сознания; в паузы между веретёнами (а они возникают примерно 2—5 раз в минуту) человека легко разбудить . Эпизодически сонные веретена могут включаться в структуру стадий 3-4. Повышаются пороги восприятия. * Третья стадия. Медленный сон. Стадия классифицируется как 3-я, если дельта-колебания (2 Гц) занимают менее 50 % и 4-я стадия — если дельта составляет более 50 %.thumb|165px|right|4-я стадия медленного сна, глубокий сон. [[ЭЭГ выделена красной рамкой.]] * Четвёртая стадия. Самый глубокий медленный дельта-сон. Преобладают дельта-колебания (2 Гц). Третью и четвёртую стадии часто объединяют под названием дельта-сна. В это время человека разбудить очень сложно; возникает 80 % сновидений, и именно на этой стадии возможны приступы лунатизма, ночные ужасы, разговоры во сне и энурез у детей. Однако человек почти ничего из этого не помнит. У здорового человека третья стадия занимает 5-8 %, и четвёртая стадия ещё около 10-15 % общего времени сна. Первые четыре медленноволновые стадии сна в норме занимают 75—80 % всего периода сна. Предполагают, что медленный сон связан с восстановлением энергозатрат. Исследования показали, что именно фаза медленного сна является ключевой для закрепления осознанных «декларативных» воспоминаний''Александр Марков''. Во время фазы медленного сна активно закрепляются новые знания. — 21.03.2007.. Быстрый сон thumb|165px|right|Быстрый сон. [[ЭЭГ выделена красной рамкой. Движения глаз подчёркнуты красным.]] [[Фаза быстрого сна|'Быстрый сон']] (син.: быстроволновой сон, парадоксальный сон, стадия быстрых движений глаз, или сокращённо БДГ-сон, REM-сон). Это — пятая стадия сна, она была открыта в 1953 г. Клейтманом и его аспирантом Асеринским. Быстрый сон следует за медленным и длится 10—15 минут. На ЭЭГ наблюдаются быстрые колебания электрической активности, близкие по значению к бета-волнам пилообразной волны. В этот период электрическая активность мозга сходна с состоянием бодрствования. Вместе с тем (и это парадоксально) в этой стадии человек находится в полной неподвижности, вследствие резкого падения мышечного тонуса. Однако глазные яблоки очень часто и периодически совершают быстрые движения под сомкнутыми веками. Существует отчётливая связь между БДГ и сновидениями. Если в это время разбудить спящего, то в 90 % случаев можно услышать рассказ о ярком сновидении. Электроэнцефалограмма отражает состояние активации и походит скорее на ЭЭГ 1-й стадии сна. Первый эпизод быстрого сна наступает через 70-90 минут от момента засыпания, длится 5-10 минут. По ходу сна длительность последующих эпизодов БДГ-сна нарастает, достигая под утро нескольких десятков минут. У взрослого человека доля REM-фазы составляет около 20-25 % общего времени сна. Фаза быстрого сна от цикла к циклу удлиняется, а глубина сна снижается. Прерывание сна в быстрой фазе вызывает более тяжёлые последствия по сравнению с нарушениями медленного сна . Часть прерванного быстрого сна должна восполняться в следующих циклах. Предполагают, что быстрый сон обеспечивает функции психологической защиты, переработку информации, её обмен между сознанием и подсознанием. Слепым от рождения снятся звуки и ощущения; в фазе быстрого сна собственно БДГ у них нет . «Вегетатика» Во время быстрого сна наблюдается усиление секреции гормонов надпочечников, усиление мозгового кровотока, изменение частоты сердечных сокращений, различные формы аритмий, подъёмы и падения артериального давления, изменения паттернов дыхания, эрекция полового члена или клитора. Нейроанатомия сна В мозге есть скопления нейронов, возбуждение которых вызывает развитие сна (гипногенные центры). Три вида структур: # Структуры, обеспечивающие развитие медленного сна: #* Передние отделы гипоталамуса (преоптические ядра) #* Неспецифические ядра таламуса #* Ядра шва (содержат тормозной медиатор серотонин) #* Тормозной центр Моруцци (средняя часть моста) # Центры быстрого сна: #* Голубое пятно #* Вестибулярные ядра продолговатого мозга #* Верхнее двухолмие среднего мозга #* Ретикулярная формация среднего мозга (центры БДГ) # Центры, регулирующие цикл сна: #* Голубое пятно (стимуляция — пробуждение) #* Отдельные участки коры больших полушарий Функции сна # Сон обеспечивает отдых организма. # Сон способствует переработке и хранению информации. Сон (особенно медленный) облегчает закрепление изученного материала, быстрый сон реализует подсознательные модели ожидаемых событий. # Сон — это приспособление организма к изменению освещённости (день-ночь). # Сон восстанавливает иммунитет путём активизации T-лимфоцитов, борющихся с простудными и вирусными заболеваниями. Висцеральная теория сна утверждает, что во сне центральная нервная система занимается анализом и регулировкой работы внутренних органов Стенограмма и видеозапись публичной лекции доктора биологических наук, главного научного сотрудника Лаборатории передачи информации в сенсорных системах ИППИ РАН Ивана Пигарёва. Лекция состоялась 27 февраля 2014 года в рамках цикла «Публичные лекции „Полит.ру“» при поддержке фонда «Династия» и ИППИ РАН. См. также библиографию Пигарёва И. Н. . Необходимая продолжительность сна Средняя продолжительность сна человека обычно зависит от многочисленных факторов: начиная от возраста, пола, образа жизни, питания и степени усталости, до внешних факторов (общий уровень шума, местонахождение и т. д.).Также, весной и летом, при малоподвижном образе жизни, при малом количестве углеводов в приёме пищи, а также за городом , а при внезапных громких звуках (или во время громкой музыки) и ярком освещении возможно даже полное отсутствие сна. В общем случае, при нарушениях сна его длительность может составлять от нескольких секунд до нескольких суток. Также бывают случаи, что взрослому человеку требуется 12 часов, чтобы выспаться с запасом сил или восстановиться после тяжёлой работы и бессонных ночей. Длительность сна менее 5 ч (гипосомния) или нарушение физиологической структуры считаются факторами риска бессонницы. Лишение сна является очень тяжёлым испытанием. В течение нескольких дней сознание человека теряет ясность, он испытывает непреодолимое желание уснуть, периодически «проваливается» в пограничное состояние со спутанным сознанием. Этот способ психологического давления используется при допросах, и рассматривается как изощрённая пытка. Сновидения thumb|250 пкс|[[Сон, вызванный полётом пчелы вокруг граната, за секунду до пробуждения]] Последние исследования функциональности сновидений в Университете Хельсинки (рук. проф. en:Pekka Sutola) показали, что REM-фаза сна иногда быстро возникает у млекопитающих, а затем они переходят в фазу глубокого сна. Это объясняет, почему эпилептики имеют REM-подобную фазу во время приступа и не в состоянии вспомнить события за несколько часов до приступа. Полнее структура функционирования этой системы ещё не установлена. Если за средний возраст принять 70 лет, то из них человек спит около 23 лет, . Сиеста Послеполуденный кратковременный сон-отдых — сиеста — является историческим элементом культуры многих народов. Чаще всего он встречается в жарких странах. Недавнее исследование, проведённое в Греции совместно университетом Афинской медицинской школы и Гарвардом, показало, что получасовой послеполуденный отдых-дрёма хотя бы трижды в неделю снижает риск гибели от сердечного приступа на 37 % . Патология сна * Диссомнии — нарушения ночного сна, например, бессонница (инсомния). Причины: неврозы, психозы, органические поражения мозга (энцефалит, эпилепсия), соматические заболевания. * Апноэ во сне — психогенное либо механическое нарушение дыхания во сне. * Гиперсомнии — непреодолимая патологическая сонливость. Примеры: нарколепсия, летаргический сон. * Парасомнии. Причина: невроз. Примеры: сомнамбулизм (снохождение/лунатизм), скрежетание зубами, ночные кошмары, эпилептические припадки и т. д. * Сонный паралич — состояние, когда паралич мышц наступает до засыпания или после пробуждения. При стойких нарушениях сна бывают ситуации, когда необходимо вмешательство врача. В новостных изданиях опубликованы несколько случаев многолетнего полного отсутствия сна у человека. Управление сном Иногда спящий человек может отдавать себе отчёт в том, что он находится во сне. Это может случаться как спонтанно, так и после различных тренировок. Такое состояние называется осознанное сновидение. Физиологические методы регуляции Для здорового сна необходимо от 4 до 8 часов, но эти цифры достаточно условны. Необходимость в более длительном сне проявляется, например, при большом объёме физической работы. Около трети жизни мы проводим во сне, потому важно сохранять его естественный природный ритм. Фармакологические средства Лекарственные средства иногда назначают симптоматически, так же, как и седативные препараты. Фармакологическая регуляция сна без назначения врача может быть очень опасна, кроме того, при длительном применении снотворных их эффект уменьшается. Тем не менее, злоупотребление снотворными и успокаивающими препаратами — распространённое и опасное явление в развитых индустриальных странах. К числу успокаивающих и снотворных средств длительное время причисляли такие наркотики, как опиум и морфин, однако из-за опасности наркомании в настоящее время их в этом качестве не употребляют. Очень долго, более 100 лет в качестве снотворного средства использовали люминал и другие барбитураты. Мелатонин является одним из наиболее современных препаратов, на который возлагают большие надежды из-за его физиологичности. По данным последних исследований, дефицит магния часто приводит к нервозности, раздражительности, а также к бруксизму — непроизвольному скрежету зубами во сне. Также установлено, что магний способствует выработке мелатонина. Тем не менее, магний сам по себе играет самостоятельную роль в создании спокойного, комфортного состояния, снимая стрессы и расслабляя излишне перенапряжённые мышцы. Поэтому приём магния должен быть составной частью любой диетологической программы для улучшения сна. Электросон Электросон — метод нейростимулирующей терапии, при котором в результате воздействия на ЦНС пациента импульсным током низкой частоты и малой силы возникает состояние сонливости либо сна. Это метод лечебного воздействия на человека постоянным импульсным током, низкой частоты (1—160 Гц), малой силы (до 10 mA), с длительностью импульсов от 0,2 до 2 мс. Электросон оказывает транквилизирующee, седативнoe, а также стимулирующее и некоторые другие воздействия и рекомендуется как восстанавливающая процедура при широком спектре расстройств и заболеванийЭлектросонтерапияЭлектросонтерапия. История изучения сна В истории «науки о сне» важную роль сыграли исследования М. М. Манасеиной (1843—1903), ученицы физиолога И. Р. Тарханова. В 1870-х гг. она изучала значение сна для организма на щенках. Анализируя результаты, М.Манасеина пришла к выводу, что сон для организма важнее пищи. Современные представления о природе сна сформировались во второй половине XX века, после появления методов регистрации биоэлектрической активности головного мозга (электроэнцефалограмма, ЭЭГ), мышц (электромиограмма, ЭМГ) и глаз (электроокулограмма, ЭОГ). Крупным достижением в этой области было открытие в 1950-е гг. Н. Клейтманом, У. Дементом (США) и М. Жуве (Франция) явления «парадоксального сна». Кроме физиологических особенностей сна, изучаются его психологические особенности. Для этого существуют методы субъективной оценки качества сна, к ним относятся, например, такие опросники: индекс тяжести сна — шкала, разработанная Ч.Морином для оценки качества сна при инсомнии; опросник содержания мыслей перед сном Глазго разработан К. Харви и К. Эспи для оценки когнитивных руминаций перед сном, мешающих засыпанию при хронической инсомнии. Сон у животных thumb|right|Спящие японские [[макаки]] Лошади и овцы могут спать стоя или лёжа, однако во сне в положении стоя не проявляется фаза БДГ. Кошки спят около 16 часов в сутки . Китообразные, дельфины, птицы и крокодилыБиологи объяснили открытый глаз спящих крокодилов: Наука: Наука и техника: Lenta.ru обладают интересной способностью к одностороннему (однополушарному) сну. Они спят «наполовину»: с одним бодрствующим полушарием. Спящее и бодрствующее полушария меняются. Эта способность животных, живущих в море, объясняется необходимостью поддерживать дыхание — им требуется всплывать время от времени, чтобы набрать воздух, или же необходимостью не отбиться от группы. Бутылконосые дельфины и косатки в первый месяц жизни вообще не нуждаются во снеНоворожденные дельфины и косатки могут не спать неделями // Elementy.Ru. — 30.06.2015.. У птиц и крокодилов функция одностороннего сна помогает обезопасить себя от врагов. Люди и другие наземные млекопитающие, во время сна полностью отключающиеся от окружающего мира, являются исключением. Вероятно, однополушарный сон возник у общего предка птиц и рептилий, а затем независимым образом сформировался у морских млекопитающих. Жирафы спят на коленях, заворачивая шею вокруг ног; львы лежат на спине, сложив передние лапы на груди, крысы укладываются на бок, а хвост закручивают к голове. Так же спят и лисы. Летучие мыши засыпают, только подвесившись вниз головой . Холоднокровные животные, вроде ящериц, черепах и рыб, тоже спят, хотя ранее считалось, что они просто замирают с наступлением ночи. Птицы также могут спать сидя, стоя, а некоторые даже на лету или «на плаву» (например, утки). Мигрирующие птицы выработали интересный механизм, который позволяет им спать во время длительных перелетов: каждые 10-15 минут птица залетает в центр стаи и лишь слегка машет крыльями. Она парит на воздушных потоках, которые создает вся стая. Потом птицы меняются местами. Некоторые позвоночные не спят вовсе . Дыхание во сне Дыхание во сне существенно изменяется в соответствии с фазой сна. Существует тесная связь между сном ребёнка и различными формами расстройств дыхания. Сон ребёнка — это то состояние, при котором нарушения реализуются наиболее отчётливо, а в ряде случаев эти нарушения выявляются исключительно во время сна . Интересные факты * С 2008 года по инициативе Международной ассоциации медицины сна ( ) ежегодно в пятницу второй недели марта отмечается всемирный день снаВсемирный день сна, . * В 2015 году ученые выяснили, что сон удваивает вероятность того, что человеку удастся вспомнить недавно забытую информациюSleep not just protects memories against forgetting, it also makes them more accessible. В ходе эксперимента ученые просили испытуемых выучивать по несколько слов на иностранном языке в день, а затем несколько раз проверяли, насколько хорошо люди усваивали информацию: в первый раз — непосредственно после заучивания слов, второй раз — после 12-часового перерыва, а третий — на следующий день, после полноценного ночного сна. * Американский эмбиент-композитор Роберт Рич в 2001 г. выпустил альбом «Somnium», а в 2014 — продолжение «Perpetual — A Somnium Continuum». Оба альбома были призваны помочь людям, страдающим бессонницей. Их успокаивающий, размеренный ритм должен был успокаивать и наводить сон. Рич также проводил «концерты для сна» с той же целью. См. также * Сомнология * Бессонница * Микросон * Осознанные сновидения * Сновидение * Сонный паралич * Храп * Гиперсомния * Нарколепсия * Летаргический сон Примечания Литература На русском языке * Аристотель. О сновидениях / перев. и научн. комм. О. А. Чулкова // AKADHMEIA: Материалы и исследования по истории платонизма. Вып.6. Сб. статей. — СПБ., 2005. — С. 420—432. * Аристотель. О предсказаниях во сне // Интеллектуальные традиции античности и средних веков (Исследования и переводы). — М. : Кругъ, 2010. — С.169-175. * Вейн А. М. Патология мозга и структура ночного сна. Материалы симпоз. «Механизмы сна». — Л. : Наука, 1971. * Международная классификация болезней (МКБ-10). Классификация психических и поведенческих расстройств: клинические описания и указания по диагностике. Пер. с англ. (WHO, 1992). — СПб.: Оверлайд, 1994. * Роттенберг В. С. Адаптивная функция сна, причины и проявления её нарушения. — М. : Наука, 1982. * Ротенберг В. С., Аршавский В. В. Сон и адаптация // Ротенберг В. С., Аршавский В. В. Поисковая активность и адаптация. — Москва : Наука, 1984. — Гл. 2. * Доддс Э. Р. Образы сновидений и образы культуры // Доддс Э. Р. Греки и иррациональное. — СПб., 2000. — С. 152—197. * Протопопова И. А. О сновидениях в античной Греции // Русская антропологическая школа. Труды. Вып. 2. — М.: РГГУ, 2004. — С. 163—190. * Карасёв Л. В. Метафизика сна // Сон — семиотическое окно. — Милан, 1994. * Вейн А. М. Три трети жизни. — М.: Знание, 1979. — 144 с . — (Наука и прогресс). * Тхостов А. Ш., Рассказова Е. И. Методы оценки субъективного качества сна и мыслей перед сном. — М. : Методическое пособие, 2008. * Вейн А. М. Сон — тайны и парадоксы. * Резник Н. Занятия спящего мозга / Наталия Резник ( ) // Химия и жизнь : научно-популярный журнал. — 2014. — № 3. * На английском языке * * * Review * * Editorial * Feinberg I. Changes in sleep cycle patterns with age // J Psychiatr Res. — 1974. — Vol. 10, no. 3-4. — P. 283—306. review * Zepelin H. Normal age related changes in sleep // Sleep Disorders: Basic and Clinical Research / ed. by M. Chase, E. D. Weitzman. — New York : SP Medical, 1983 . — P. 431—434. * * * * * Diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders (DSM-IV). — 4th ed. — Washington DC : Amer. Psych. Press, 1994. * ICSD — International Classification of Sleep Disorders. Diagnostic and Coding Manual Diagnostic Classification Steering. Committee. — Rochester, 1990. — P. 396. Ссылки * Ковальзон В. М. Природа сна : видеолекция / В. М. Ковальзон ( ). — 09.10.2009. * * * * Хорошие научные новости: раскрыта одна из физиологических функций сна — Science. — 12.11.2013. Сайты * Sleep Research Society * World Sleep Foundation * National Center on Sleep Disorders Research * Сон ребенка Длительность детского сна в зависимости от возраста Категория:Физиология нервной системы Категория:Сон *